


[越兰衍生/阿霆X余海盐]Over the Sea（完）

by thekingof2b



Category: tuhao520 - Ray Ma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingof2b/pseuds/thekingof2b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>陈伟霆X马天宇衍生。</p>
<p>阿霆X余海盐</p>
<p>R，OOC，小朋友不要看，慎入。</p>
<p>真的是粉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>今天看了土豪520，海盐让人根本把持不住。</p>
<p>--------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	[越兰衍生/阿霆X余海盐]Over the Sea（完）

余海盐又被传唤进了办公室。  
他的上司正翘着腿翻看一本时尚杂志——余海盐知道他最多就是看看图片里胸大翘臀的模特。毕竟对方的衬衫的领口还松松垮垮地敞着，露出底下一截黑色紧身背心，在余海盐看来毫无品味可言。  
但他早已对这一切做到了可以视若无睹的境地，并且还能笑得毫无破绽：“陈总，有什么吩咐？”  
当然是没什么吩咐的。这已经是他今天下午被传唤来的第五次了，陈霆到最后连理由都懒得编，对他说“冇啊，就看看你健不健康啰。”  
他都不知道陈霆犯的是哪门子病，非要同他过不去。他在外留学多年，对国内的情况一无所知，刚回来的时候这间公司正在招聘，工资和福利都高得诱人，他便顺理成章地投了简历。  
天地良心，他面试的时候既没有忘记带笔也没有在陈霆面前跌倒，甚至在看到主考官座位上的男人正坐得跟黑道大佬一般的时候连眉头都没皱一下，根本没有让人觉得他好天真好特别好不一样的可能。陈霆玩着食指上的戒指直勾勾地盯着他看了半晌，摆了摆手打断他准备了半天的自我介绍：“明天来上班。”

他早该醒悟天上不会掉馅饼。  
等他知道自己的顶头上司还真是黑道大佬的时候已经为时已晚，陈霆还用尽了办法让他没法脱身。好在他终于想通，不再在意公司的后台背景，毕竟只要恪守本分做自己的工作，能仰仗着陈霆赚钱也并不是什么坏事。

现在陈霆抬了抬下巴，视线都没从模特身上离开：“去剥个荔枝吃。”  
余海盐以为自己听错了，被这莫名其妙的指令砸得整个人都是懵的：“什么？”  
陈霆正好抬起头来看他，特助难得茫然的小表情令他心情大好，神色更是认真地逗弄起来：“你虚，要补补。”  
“……”这回余海盐即刻就听懂了暗示。他跟陈霆的肉体关系在公司几乎已经是人尽皆知的秘密，但不得不说陈霆在这方面真的很对他的胃口，长得帅身材好活儿更是专业，就是发起情来往往折腾得他筋疲力尽也不罢手。  
他故作镇定，皱着眉头装作中文不好没听懂地拒绝：“陈总，这不在我的工作范围内，没什么事儿请您不要骚扰我。”  
这话在陈霆耳朵里却硬是听出了几分撒娇的意味。余海盐的声音本来就软，再加上这面上一本正经耳根却羞得通红的风情，陈霆根本不在意他愿意不愿意，只想立刻把他压在身下狠狠捅上几下，捅得他腿软得挂不住他的腰，后面都流出水来又紧紧绞着自己不肯放。嘴里只来得及溢出痛苦又欢愉的的呻吟，再也说不出那些嘴硬的话。  
“那也可以，”他站起身来绕过办公桌，对方立刻从头到脚都戒备地僵直起来，“上次你说的那个什么……什么公司来的啊？二十万欧的股票，买你名下。”  
知道这是个说得出就做得到的主，余海盐也顾不得上下级的身份，惊得瞪大了眼睛：“你疯啦？！”  
“不愿意？”陈霆正好绕到他身后，站定了步子凑去他耳边，声线被暧昧地压低，呼吸都打在他的耳垂上，听声音似乎是在笑：“那就二十万欧买你一晚咯。”  
“你——”他的小特助看起来气得快要爆炸，你了半天都没能你出个所以然。陈霆知道这种海外镀了金的留学生都斯文得要命，至少他欺负海盐欺负得再狠都没见过对方爆出个脏字儿。他这回是真的低低笑出了声，手臂环着人腰一把扣到了自己身上。  
他硬了。那东西这会儿正抵着余海盐，逼得对方终于恼羞成怒地憋出了完整的句子：“你去死！”  
“好，”他咬住余海盐愈发通红的耳垂，含含糊糊地答应，腾出一只手去揉余海盐被包裹在西装裤底下的屁股：“那一会儿努力点榨干我。”

没过多久想死的就变成了余海盐。他整个人被摁在陈霆超大的办公桌上，外套和皮鞋都不知道被丢去了哪里，领带乱七八糟地挂着。陈霆从他的嘴啃到了脖颈，现在正埋首在他胸口吮咬着其中一点，长了茧的拇指又毫不怜惜地揉捏着另外一边，轻而易举地就让他爽到打颤。  
事到如今再矜持也没什么意义。余海盐用膝盖顶了顶对方，等陈霆抬起眼来看他又转头盯着旁边的红酒柜，自暴自弃道：“你……你碰碰下面。”  
陈霆就是爱惨了他这副别别扭扭又不得不臣服于情欲的样子，但他今天却没打算轻易让他这矜贵的小特助如愿以偿。  
他把他俩的东西亲亲密密地贴到了一起，然后捉着余海盐的手往下探，引着他一起握住，还特地顶了顶胯蹭在那人柔嫩的手心里：“想要就自己弄。”说完还真就放着他不管。  
余海盐在心里咒了他千八百遍，又被陈霆凑过来亲得晕晕乎乎，逼不得已只好豁出了羞耻心上下套弄。  
陈霆耐心地等了一会儿，只手绕去他身后摸了一把。余海盐的西装裤都被他后面流出的液体濡湿，湿漉漉地贴在他紧翘的屁股上，此刻还毫无自觉地握着他俩的兄弟自渎，看得他口干舌燥。  
但他硬是按捺着没动，撑在余海盐身上四处煽风点火又不肯做些实质性的进展。  
“余助理，”他腻腻歪歪地去亲他耳鬓，哑着声儿哄他：“你想要我做什么？”

余海盐气得想踢他，怎奈腰软得根本分不出半点力气，只得恨恨地瞪着对方不吭气。  
这盈满了情欲的一眼却仿佛勾去了陈霆的心魄，他终于忍不住将对方一把翻了过来趴在办公桌上，一边扣着余海盐的腰不让他挣扎，另外一边轻而易举地连着内裤一并扯下。陈霆把整个人都贴到余海盐的背上，指尖顺着臀缝滑到已经被浸湿的穴口，胡乱摁了两下就把中指捅了进去。  
余海盐还没来得及叫出声，陈霆已经咬住了他后颈的一小块肌肤，埋在他体内的手指抠挖着拓张：“咬得这么紧，哥哥的好东西怎么进得去？”  
话音未落，第二根手指也一并挤了进来。陈霆对他的身体了若指掌，很快便找这那处又压又摁，爽得他除了喘息发不出别的声音，根本没留下抗议的余地。  
“别低着头，”陈霆的声音又阴魂不散地缠了上来，捏住他的下巴抬起来，“看看外面。”  
就在余海盐逼不得已抬起视线的同时，陈霆把手指撤了出来，毫无预兆地挺胯直直一捅到底。

这一下顶得余海盐痛得几乎要叫出声，却生生逼了回去咽成了一声闷哼。  
——陈霆的办公室有一整面的单向玻璃，可以俯瞰整个公司的运作，平时余海盐就没少被他明着暗着视奸。而现在他衣衫凌乱地趴在这个可以将整个公司尽收眼底的位置上，屁股里还塞着陈霆的那玩意儿，心惊肉跳地看着同事们在门口来来去去，有的还投来有意无意的一眼，对这面墙的恨意就更深了一层。  
偏偏陈霆还不肯放过他，捞着他的腰不紧不慢地研磨着让他理智尽散的那一点：“小嘴吃得那么紧，这么喜欢让人看？”  
“你简直……”余海盐眼眶都红了，声音不知道是因为太爽还是因为恼怒而发抖，“你简直混蛋！”  
陈霆乐了，这几乎是他听过余海盐爆过的最粗的一句话。他心满意足地揉捏着对方饱满的臀肉，掰开了重重往里捅了几下，一次比一次深入：“换个好听的称呼，哥哥才好满足你。”  
“你-做-梦！”  
余海盐咬牙切齿，一字一句说得斩钉截铁，可当陈霆当真抽出一点，他的屁股又不由自主地迎上去，绞得陈霆倒吸一口凉气。他再也顾不得玩什么什么情趣，一巴掌拍上余海盐撅起的臀部，捏着他的腰发了狠一次次地干进他最深处，肏得他话不成篇，汁水顺着大腿流下来，连带着陈霆的裤管都被沾湿。  
余海盐被他折腾得意识涣散，迷迷糊糊地就把手向下探，被陈霆一把捉住。陈霆抱着他的腰又把他翻了个面儿，那东西就在他体内实打实地碾过一圈，还没回过劲来，两个人又抱在一起跌坐回陈霆的真皮办公椅上。  
待他终于找回些神智，自己正张开大腿跨坐在自家老板的大腿上，黏黏糊糊地同他舌吻，扭着胯取悦对方。  
陈霆的手掌从他颈后沿着脊椎一节一节地摸到尾椎骨，眼神赤裸裸地盯着他发笑：“余助理，今天要留下来加班啦。”

 

余海盐腰酸背痛地伏在办公桌上批复着文件。昨天陈霆折腾他到深夜，再加上他脖颈上那些暧昧的吻痕，基本是个员工都知道他们在办公室里干些什么。  
即使事后陈霆承诺给他十倍的工资，他今天依旧决定不再踏进那件总裁办公室半步。  
然而对方显然并不打算放过他，慢慢悠悠地亲自莅临他的办公室。  
“……陈总。”余海盐简直想把他打出去，又只能耐着性子问，“您有什么吩咐？”  
陈霆把门带上，看着他笑了笑：“来给你送加班费啊。”


End file.
